1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a room lamp for a motor vehicle and more particularly to a room lamp for a motor vehicle in which a metal mold structure can be simplified to decrease a cost and an accurate attached state can be maintained that a resin clip used for an attachment is prevented from being inclined after the attachment, so that a housing is not hung, nor excessively displaced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, for attaching a room lamp to a ceiling of a vehicle room, a room lamp for a moor vehicle as disclosed in patent literature 1 is known (see patent literature 1).    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2005-1459
An attaching structure of a lamp unit disclosed in the patent literature 1 can simply and assuredly attach the lamp unit and an interior wall material to a vehicle body panel at the same time. Specifically, a fixing unit that fixes mutually a room lamp and a reinforcing member is suspended in a reinforcing member side of a holder. A flexible arm is bent in an inverted U shape and has an end part engaged with an attaching part of the reinforcing member and a flexible arm regulating part arranged in a side part of the flexible arm and engaged with a support piece of the flexible arm to restrain the end part from being displaced along a direction for attaching and detaching the room lamp relative to a vehicle body.
According to the attaching structure disclosed in the patent literature 1, the end part of the flexible arm can assuredly attach a module to the vehicle body panel. Further, since the end part of the flexible arm is not recessed to an inner side of a vehicle along the direction for attaching and detaching the lamp unit to the vehicle body during an attachment to the vehicle body, an excessive clearance that estimates the recess does not need to be set relative to an attaching part of the vehicle body panel. Further, even when the fixed module receives a strong external force toward the inner side of the vehicle relative to the vehicle body panel, the flexible arm is effectively prevented from being disengaged.
In order to form the flexible arm in the attaching structure of the patent literature 1, a slide structure is required in a metal mold, which increases a cost.